The New Case
by L's-True-Successor23
Summary: One of the greatest cases has come and past, the crimnal put behind bars. Everything is normal again, or so many have believed. However a new threat has begun to unravel itself that even the greatest detective may not be able to solve. sorry if sum sucks


**AN- ok so before you read, first you must know that one, L isn't dead, two the kira case was solved, three, light isn't dead, as will be explained later in this chapter. And four, Near and Mello are not involved. **

The room's lights were off; there was nothing but darkness except for the constant glow coming from the numerous computer monitors on the farthest wall. Soft typing could be heard coming from the hands of the expert detective. His skin was as pale as a ghost's flesh. From the lack of sleep his eyes were like sunken holes, and appeared as if he constantly wore black eye shadow. His apparel rarely changed unless the situation absolute called for it; long sleeved white shirt, jeans and usually no shoes were the preferred attire.

Around his desk there were piles and piles of papers, containing details of cases that had just been solved, some in working process, and others just received and hadn't truly been looked over just slight glances.

Along with these files stood masses of sweets; ranging from gummy bears to cake, and almost any kind of other sweet you could think of was hiding somewhere in that room, if not on the desk.

Currently this detective, as most came to know as the legendary L, was working on a mass-murder case. People were dropping dead all over the United States region, but the cause of death had been unknown.

From a first glance, this case could have been thought of a copy cat of the infamous Kira investigation a few years back. However those had been heart attacks, suicides, or freak accidents. The deaths were always known to have a cause, but these, there was just no reason. Ordinary people would drop dead all over. It was as if some sort of disease had taken an epidemic turn. Of course with a disease one could tell that was the cause of all the fatalities. There was no trace though of anything of the sort; it was a mystery in and of itself. It had caused some to have thought that even the great L couldn't solve this case.

If matters could not be worse, L himself still couldn't make any progress on the case. He would spend hours and hours going over every detail but would come up empty handed every time. Eventually he would take a break solve some other case quickly; it was like a break for him. He knew he could solve anything.

The kira case was proof enough of that. With the death notes, Shinigami, and Light-kun with his tricks and masterful planning; he nearly had killed L. The detective had his own plans set out to trick Light and win the game as he thought of most things. Now light was in prison; Ryuk, the Shinigami, had said he was going to kill Light, but L convinced him not to, well he said he would send him to the biggest apple orchard in return for Light's life and Ryuk had accepted. So now he would stay in that cell for the rest of his life; no one in their right minds would let him out on good behavior, even if all the deathnotes have been destroyed. There was always that chance a very low one, like .16149 % that he would get another one, but no one who knew about the actual cause of the case would allow that to happen.

So here L sat going over the figures and data again and again, sipping at his overly sugared coffee. Nothing would fit properly into his reasoning. It was as if nothing was causing it at all people were just dying, but that was out of the question for L. There was always a reason and he would find it.

Finishing off his coffee he began to wonder if perhaps it was like the Kira case, that some other odd sort of force like the deathnote had been unleashed onto this world. If so, then someone would probably be considering themselves as a god again. People online were already firing up there Kira sites again, but they were stupid, last time it was criminals that were dying. This has no pattern it's just a bunch of random killings no connection at all to one another.

The hour ticked by as he sat there, and he tried something new. He began to try to think like Light had. When suddenly it occurred to him an option he hadn't truly considered until now.

L had spent hours trying to find a way around this, but really there wasn't he needed help and he knew where to find it. Although he didn't truly want to confined in this persons help but he knew if could be useful.

He slowly made his way down the prisons hallway. Cells lined each wall he recognized certain faces, mainly because he had put them there. They didn't know him though; his identity had been kept a secret for a good reason. When he went out to places he usually took another name, normally it was Ryuzaki, but he occasionally switched it up a bit; depending on the situation at hand. This time though it didn't matter, Light knew who he was and he was in a secluded cell so no one would be able to over here there conversation, and the cameras would be turned off thanks to his connection with the police.

L finally reached the end and was let into a room containing only one cell. Inside was the great mass-murder Light Yagami.

He wasn't that different from the way he used to look, a little rough around the edges but nothing major. His face contained slight stubble and could have used a good shave. The clothes that hung from his body were a bright orange, just slightly darker than neon. Both his hands and feet were cuffed together with metal handcuffs. One would have thought that being in a cell wouldn't call for need of such items, but it seemed that in prison for a mass murder all precautions were taken. He was sitting on his bed when L had arrived, his eyes slightly closed as if he were about to fall asleep; barely moving as L approached his cell door. "Good to see you again Light-kun."

He didn't look up, "What do you want L?"

"I'm here to give you an offer."

Light looked up this time, "What kind of offer could you possibly offer me."

"Well Light-kun, I need your help. You are the best candidate under the circumstances."

He stared at L, "What are the circumstances?"

"As you don't know there have been numerous killings in the U.S. lately. Murders and the causes of death are unknown, nobody can figure out who or what is causing them. I have spent hours upon hours trying to find a connection to anything and have come up blank."

Light dropped his head a bit, "So how am I going to help with that?"

"Well I would think it was obvious. You were my greatest foe in a way. The way you planned the entire Kira event and with the deathnote, although bad and wrong, and you did lose in the end. However you did nearly beat me which is the greatest achievement anyone could have…"

"And yet because I failed I'm now rotting in jail, some achievement."

"Well light-kun you were a murder, and whether you like it or not justice must take its course. However that is highly irrelevant at this moment. The fact that you nearly did beat me means that you have one of the greatest minds in this world and can think in unusual ways much like myself. Plus if this is a mass-murder like I believe, you with your experience in that sense can help a great deal."

He stood up from his bed and walked towards the door, "So if I agree to help I can get out of here correct?"

"In a sense yes, however you will be confined to my place only, and must stay by my side at all times, which can't be majorly difficult for you being as you have dealt with it before light-kun."

He smirked, "All right then, get me out of here."

"You're agreeing then?"

"Yes I'll help you with this case, which I must say should be interesting."

"How so Light-kun?"

He laughed, "This time I'll actually be working with you, while last time I was only pretending and trying to kill you."

"Well last time did have its moments Light-kun, but I would prefer you not to try to kill me this time."

"I'll try my best." he smiled, "now please get me out of here as fast as you can Ryuzaki."

**Hey everyone, so this is my first deathnote fanfic. I was bored and the idea struck me, so I figured why not. **

**I am letting you guys know now that it may take me awhile to get more chaps up because I have to finish up my latest fanfic before I get to deep unto this one. But I needed to make the first chapter so I wouldn't lose the idea. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the start of my little story =D**


End file.
